stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Story
'''Project Story '''is a Staff Approved Project. Project Story - Overview This project is the primary purpose of this wiki: to write a story! Obviously, writing a story relevant to Inamorta, but you can be as creative as you like in your content. Just click on the "Add New Page" icon at the top right-hand corner of the page, write your title in, and begin writing your own epic story! Current Active Stories (these can be found in the top navigation): * Eclipse of the Knights * A War For Balance * Inamorta's Last Order * The Arcane Uprising * The Incredible Mutt: Team Zero * False King * Order's Ascent * Haunted Current Sagas/Series (these can also be found in the top navigation) Perhaps you were so fully engrossed in the world you created in your first story, so you wanted to explore it further? Well then, here are all the book series that have so far been confirmed by active writers, who decided to take this step onwards! * The Great Northern Saga * The Mutt Trilogy * New Empires Saga * Rise of Balance Saga * The Great Southern Saga * The Little Saga Regulations and Standards: While you can be as creative as you like, please do conform at least to these rules: * No lewd descriptive scenes - the average age of SE players isn't that old, probably around 12 or 13, so please be considerate and don't put any of these in. ** With regards to this, you can do as much violent descriptions as you want, since any one who has seen the front page should know of the basis of Stick Empires as a game about war. * Swearing - no strong foul language, if you really want to use a certain swear word, then at the very least censor it with *** covering the other letters, or symbols such as #!@$. Alternatively, you could just say "he swore" or something similar. *Relevance - make sure that your story is related to the Stick War series in at least one aspect, whether it be Inamorta, new or existing factions etc. You could craft a complex seven-way civil war or an entire build up to a genocide between two kingdoms (Pax Orderia's ideas), and as long as it is set in Inamorta with relevance to the existing lore, you can write it here! Notes regarding using the ideas of others Am I allowed to use other people's ideas in my story? * In general, yes. However, there are a few conditions attached to this which mean you may have to be careful about what you use or reference. Using the ideas of retired users * If you’ve read some of the stories or articles written by users on this wiki whose last activity was many months ago, or earlier (and therefore will be highly unlikely to reply), utilising ideas, references, factions, locations etc. is absolutely fine. In that regard, it acts akin to a copyright rule, where after a set period of time following their death (in this case, the end of online activity on this wiki), their ideas can be used freely by anyone. * Do make sure that you aren't simply copying their entire concept and just rewriting it under a different name, and it's usually best to at least mention your inspiration in some way in your story. Using the ideas of current active users * If you’ve read some of the more recently created stories (2018 or later), the majority of which would have been created by users who are still very much active on this wiki, then you must first contact the authors and explain to them what sort of ideas of theirs you would like to incorporate or use as the basis of your own stories, so it can be discussed. Most will be receptive to the idea of having someone else work on a similar concept to them, but remember that it is, in effect, their “intellectual property”, so do make sure you communicate with us clearly, which can be done through a simple post on a message wall. The Timeline * Our current established Timeline is the one encompassing the majority of the sagas here, and is our canon for the history and future of the lore surrounding Stick Empires. If you would formally like to have your story integrated in this long historical span, please contact Pax Orderia, who will be happy to discuss the lore ideas you may have, or redirect you to someone else who has concentrated in a specific time period during the Timeline. * Bear in mind that not having your stories or lore in the timeline does not make it any less prestigious or important - if anything, you have more freedom to make up your own history and be as creative as you want. The Timeline is simply there to link people's ideas together in one flowing continuity that acts as the canon for the literature of Stick Empires. Category:Wiki Organization